1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved alarm system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, self-contained alarm system which would be attached to an article to monitor the movement of the article, and sound an alarm signal under certain conditions such as the unauthorized movement of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable alarm systems have been discovered in the prior art. However, the inventor is not aware of any prior art which provides the unique combination of the present invention's features. PA1 The following seven patents are the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware. PA1 For example, the Gersh Patent does not contain a non-position motion detection device and therefore the Gersh invention may not operate properly if the article which is being monitored is at rest in many possible positions. Also, the Gersh Patent discloses a low-decibel alarm signal rather than the high decibel piezo-electric alarm disclosed in the current invention. Furthermore, the Gersh Patent discloses secure mounting on cylindrical articles only. The current invention discloses a secure mounting means capable of mounting to multiple types of surfaces. Specifically, a flat mounting bracket is disclosed which will securely mount the alarm system to flat articles. Also, the unique sliding channels disclosed will allow for brackets which will mount the alarm system to an unlimited variety of different types of articles. PA1 Finally, the alarm system of the current disclosure can be user or pre-programmed to vary in method of operation and operating characteristics and includes a microcontroller unit to control the alarm system, and programming switches and audible and visual display devices which interface the alarm system user with the microcontroller unit. The Gersh Patent is restricted to a singular method and characteristics of operation which are predetermined by the selection of the time delay mechanism and electronic circuit counter used in the alarm system. PA1 While these various inventions in the prior art have endeavored to provide suitable portable alarm systems, or components there of, which are appropriate monitoring devices for the objects for which they are designed, none of the portable alarm systems of the prior art provide the flexibility in controlling the method of operation and characteristics of operation of the alarm system as well as incorporating components and means as hereinafter described for the present invention. PA1 It is therefore an object of the current invention to provide a portable alarm system that has pre-programmed or user programmed or both method of operation and characteristics of operation. This type of alarm system will provide flexibility of use and proper operation for a variety of system users and alarm system environments. Furthermore, this type of portable alarm system will prevent many operational inadequacies which occur in systems of the prior art. PA1 It is another objective of the current invention to provide a portable alarm system with optional audible and visual means and user programming switches by which the alarm system control means can be interfaced with the alarm system user. PA1 It is another objective of the current invention to provide a portable alarm system that uses a single means to connect power to the system, secure a compartment for said means from unauthorized access, and provide a means to secure the alarm system and its enclosure to an article which is to be monitored. PA1 A still further objective of the current invention is to provide a mounting means for a portable alarm system that does not use exposed screws, adhesive or any other components that may be easily defeated. It is important to note that even "tamper-resistant" screws which are exposed must still use a screwdriver which once provided to alarm system users becomes available to anyone to obtain and use. PA1 Yet another objective of the currently disclosed invention is to provide a portable alarm system that uses a motion detection means which will function properly regardless of the initial orientation of the alarm system, as well as provide equal monitoring sensitivity regardless of the plane(s) of motion. PA1 These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specifications, claims and appended drawings.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,970 issued to Edward T. Brady (hereafter the "Brady Patent") on Oct. 19, 1993 for "Programmable Personal Alarm" PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,921 issued to Duggan et al (hereafter the "Duggan Patent") on Feb. 22, 1972 for "Alarm With Trundle Switch" PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,561 issued to Eric S. Johnson (hereafter the "Johnson Patent") on Oct. 6, 1992 for "Secured Valuable Box For Beach Goers" PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,689 issued to Chip E. R. Meyers et al (hereafter the "Meyers Patent") on Nov. 9, 1993 for "Dual-Mode Ski Alarm Apparatus" PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,462 issued to J. Lemelson (hereafter the "Lemelson Patent") on Jun. 29, 1982 for "Theft Detection System and Method" PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,769 issued to K. Phillips (hereafter the "Phillips Patent") on Jun. 5, 1990 for "Method and Apparatus for Controlling the Operation of a Security System" PA0 7. G. B. Pat. No. 2,161,633 issued to A. Gersh (hereafter the "Gersh Patent") on Jan. 15, 1986 for "Anti theft Bicycle Alarm"
The Brady Patent discloses a personal alarm which makes use of a user programmed ROM to store a code which disarms the alarm system. This patent differs significantly from the disclosed invention because it is not an anti-theft or monitoring device and does not contain motion detection means and does not contain provisions for securely mounting the system to an article.
Furthermore, the user programmed ROM in Brady is used only to store a disarming code. The invention of the current disclosure uses a pre-programmed or user programmed ROM which varies the method of operation as well as the operating characteristics of the alarm system.
Also, the alarm system of the Brady Patent has no way of disconnecting the battery power source from the system and therefore is wasteful of battery life. This differs significantly from the disclosed patent which provides for a key switch to disconnect the power source when the alarm system is not in use.
Furthermore, the Brady Patent does not specify the means by which access is gained to the battery compartment; such access could allow immediate unauthorized deactivation of the alarm system. The currently disclosed invention specifies an electromechanical cam lock key switch as the secure means by which access is gained to the battery compartment and further incorporates this key switch as a means to disconnect the battery power source from the alarm system while also providing a means for secure attachment of the alarm system enclosure to an article.
Finally, the Brady Patent contains no provision for storing important data such as the disarming code once the power is removed from the system. Thus, important operating data must be reentered every time the battery is replaced. The alarm system of the current disclosure does not rely on such mandatory programming information because required operating information is retained in the microcontroller even when power is removed during battery replacement.
The Duggan Patent describes a burglar alarm for portable office equipment, which uses a mechanical trundle switch to complete an electrical circuit between a battery and a buzzer. This differs significantly from the invention of the current disclosure in that the Duggan Patent lacks sophisticated microcontroller circuitry, user interactive audible and visual means and non-position-sensitive motion sensor means. Thus, the Duggan Patent is severely limited by its' inability to provide varying methods and characteristics of operation.
The Duggan invention uses a key switch to secure a battery storage compartment and to mechanically reset the alarm system. Also, the Duggan alarm is attached to the office equipment by an unspecified screw plate or other fastening means. The invention of the current disclosure differs significantly from the Duggan Patent by using an electromechanical switch which not only secures a battery compartment, but also connects electrical power to the alarm system and is an integral part of a disclosed means by which the system enclosure is securely attached to an article.
The Johnson Patent discloses a secured valuable box for beach goers. It differs from the disclosed invention in that it does not provide anti-theft capabilities except for the alarm system box and its' contents. Furthermore, the Johnson alarm is continuously powered by a solar cell which is appropriate only for its' intended daytime beach use. It would be inappropriate as an anti-theft device used primarily at night.
The alarm system of the current disclosure differs from the Johnson Patent by being adaptable to securely mount to many types of articles and by providing a key switch to disconnect the battery power source from the alarm system and therefore extend battery life when the alarm system is not in use. Further, this electromechanical cam lock key switch provides a means to achieve the secure alarm system mounting disclosed in the present invention.
Also, the Johnson Patent contains discrete electronic circuits which sequentially perform the functions of arming, disarming, and resetting, and which can vary the alarm duration and motion sensitivity. The invention of the current disclosure differs from the Johnson Patent because it uses a microcontroller unit as a means to dynamically perform such functions and change operating characteristics of the alarm system. Furthermore, the disclosed invention differs from the Johnson Patent because it can be both pre-programmed or user programmed to vary in method of operation and operating characteristics and has a virtually unlimited dynamic programming capability.
The Meyers Patent discloses an anti-theft ski alarm. This patent differs from the currently disclosed invention in that the alarm system in the Meyers Patent is neither pre-programmed or user programmed but rather contains discrete circuitry to provide a singular method of operation and system characteristics.
Furthermore, the alarm system of the Meyers Patent is attached to the ski with adhesive or exposed screws and does not provide for a secure battery compartment. Adhesive means of attachment is especially undesirable because it prevents transfer of the alarm from the alarmed article if such removal is required due to wear, damage or replacement of the article. Therefore, the invention of the current disclosure differs from the Johnson invention by disclosing secure mounting means, secure battery compartment means and a means for providing electrical power to the system; such means being a single cam lock key switch.
The Meyers Patent discloses a visual alarm means to indicate that the alarm system is powered. The invention of the current disclosure differs significantly from the Meyers Patent in that the visual display device disclosed provides a means by which the user can interact with the alarm system microcontroller unit to vary the method of system operation and the system operating characteristics. Furthermore, the visual display device of the current invention can provide other indications such as low battery or armed status indication.
The Lemelson Patent discloses a theft detection system and method that involves the short wave transmission of code signals which are indicative of the identity of the article. While the Lemelson Patent also includes a local alarm signal as part of the system, the currently disclosed invention differs significantly from the Lemelson Patent.
The Lemelson invention involves the use of many expensive components to provide a sophisticated detection means. For example, expensive accelerometers are mounted in each of three axis and are connected to analog to digital converters and a computer in order to provide accurate information as to exact distance of movement in each of the three axis. The currently disclosed invention uses multiple switch means which are non-position-sensitive and are connected to a microcontroller unit. These components are inexpensive and provide sufficient capability to provide an alarm condition when the article is moved.
Furthermore, the alarm system of the current disclosure can be user programmed or pre-programmed to vary the method and characteristics of operation. The alarm system of the Lemelson Patent cannot vary in either method or characteristics of operation and must be pre-programmed to contain the parameters which define an alarm condition.
In addition, the Lemelson Patent lacks the user programming switches and visual display and audible devices disclosed in the current invention. Also, the Lemelson Patent discloses unspecified mounting means of the motion detection means only, and does not provide for a power source which is secure from unauthorized removal. The invention of the current disclosure specifies a secure battery compartment and mounting means of the entire alarm system which makes use of a single electromechanical cam lock key switch.
The Phillips Patent discloses a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of a security system. The invention is basically a sophisticated means for programming a deactivation code and controlling a set of alternative options for a zone type intrusion or fire security system.
The Phillips Patent differs significantly from the disclosed invention because it does not contain motion detection means, an alarm means, an audible device for prompting the user, a secure mounting means, a power means and a means for secure storage of said power means or a means to connect power to the system. Furthermore, the electronic circuitry in the Phillips Patent requires external wiring and power that is unspecified and may not be self-contained and would differ from the invention currently disclosed because the alarm system could not be portable.
Finally, the invention of the current disclosure differs from the Phillips Patent because the Phillips Patent discloses a means by which only the method of alarm system operation is controlled. The invention of the current disclosure contains a means by which the method of operation as well as the operating characteristics of the alarm system may be controlled.
The Gersh Patent discloses an anti theft bicycle alarm. While the Gersh Patent discloses a singular means to securely mount the alarm system, provide a secure battery compartment and provide a means to connect power to the alarm system, the Gersh Patent does not provide many important features which are disclosed in the current invention.